


Salvato dalle acque

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fulmine furioso [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Storic!AU, save to water
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fried è uno schiavo greco, Laxus un centurione romano.Ha partecipato alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/"26 prompts challenge: 5/26: ACQUA: 1. Composto chimico di due atomi di idrogeno e uno di ossigeno, incolore, inodore, insapore; costituente fondamentale degli organismi viventi. Distesa d'acqua.Parole: 721





	Salvato dalle acque

Salvato dalle acque

“Sei greco, vero?” domandò Laxus.

Fried annuì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli verdi che gli arrivavano fino alle spalle, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Voi siete romano?” chiese e la voce gli tremò.

< Il mio salvatore fa parte dei miei nemici > pensò e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Guardò la cicatrice a forma di saetta sull’occhio di lui e giocherellò con i ciuffetti con la medesima forma della sua morbida capigliatura.

“Io sono un centurione. Se vuoi rimanere qui al sicuro, dovrai almeno provare a fingerti un romano anche tu” disse.

< Dev’essere quello che i greci chiamano ‘efebi’. Ha quelle labbra che sembrano quelle di una donna, però il resto me lo farei volentieri.

Che diamine sto pensando? Questo poveraccio ha rischiato di annegare neanche ieri > pensò.

Fried strinse le mani sulle braccia e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Immagino tu abbia capito che tipo di nave sia affondata…” sussurrò. Allungò le gambe sul letto su cui si trovava seduto, rabbrividendo e allungò le gambe. 

Laxus osservò i segni sulle sue caviglie e schioccò la lingua sul palato. Si alzò di scatto e raggiunse il divano, spalancando l’armadio.

“Nessuno scoprirà mai che sei uno schiavo. Se dovessero subodorarlo dirò che sei un mio Liberto. L’intera isola mi appartiene” disse, con voce roca. Si alzò in piedi e si posò una mano sul fianco, sfiorando l’elsa della daga. “Qui comando io, nessuno che tenga alla pelle può contraddirmi se ci tiene alla vita” sibilò.

< Se gli dei lo hanno portato a me, ci sarà un motivo > pensò. 

Fried sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che l’altro gli gettava dei vestiti.

“Vestiti” ordinò Laxus.

Le gote di Fried divennero rosate.

Laxus si accorse che lo guardava con gli occhi liquidi, si riscosse e uscì dalla stanza con passo veloce, serrando i pugni.

< Finirò per spaventarlo > pensò, chiudendo la porta della camera da letto.

__

_ Laxus nuotava, mentre le gocce di pioggia gli sferzava il viso, vomitò acqua continuando a muoversi. Sentiva il corpo tremante per il gelo, si era spogliato e la sua armatura era abbandonata sulla spiaggia. Prese fiato e s’immerse, tenne gli occhi socchiusi, li sentì bruciare, continuando a trattenere il fiato. A fatica intravide la figura dell’altro giovane, nuotò nella sua direzione e lo afferrò. _

_ Fried era incosciente, aveva al collo una catena con il suo nome inciso sul legno. Laxus lo afferrò e, con tutta la sua forza gli strappò la catena dal collo, vide il corpo di Fried salire verso l’alto con i capelli verdi tutt’intorno al viso. Riuscì a caricarselo in spalla e nuotò disperatamente, uscì dall’acqua venendo investito dalla pioggia gelida. Ingoiò aria rumorosamente e si mise a nuotare verso la riva. _

Laxus si voltò sentendo dei passi, sciolse le braccia muscolose che teneva incrociate al petto. La luce del sole si rifletté sui suoi copribraccia di piombo e sui bracciali d’oro che Fried si era messo sugli avambracci. Sgranò gli occhi, Fried si era acconciato i capelli in una lunga treccia, la tunica bianca gli ricadeva morbidamente sul corpo minuto, lasciandogli scoperte le spalle.

“Era un po’ largo questo peplo” sussurrò Fried, imbarazzato.

“Almeno provaci a sembrare un romano. Vieni” disse brusco Laxus. Scostò le tende di seta bianca, quasi trasparente e controllò che Fried gli si affiancasse. “Stai bene” abbaiò.

Fried fece un sorriso sincero, mentre il suo viso s’illuminava.

< Ho così paura, qui è tutto così nuovo, ma anche se lui è così burbero, sento che è gentile. Mi fa sentire al sicuro > pensò. Sgranò gli occhi e vide il mare davanti a sé, si confondeva con il cielo.

“Questa grande distesa d’acqua ha cercato di togliermi la vita, ma da qui, è bellissima” esalò.

< Soprattutto accanto a te. Non dovrei fidarmi così facilmente, ma ti devo la vita > pensò.

“Nel mare si trova la morte perché è lì che nasce la vita. Molti dicono che sia incolore e privo di profumo, ma solo chi non è cresciuto su queste sponde” disse Laxus.

Fried allungò la mano verso di lui con mano tremante, Laxus gli posò una mano sulla spalla e Fried sorrise, appoggiando entrambe le mani sul davanzale di pietra del palazzo.

“Per qualsiasi cosa, può contare su di me. Ora sei sotto la mia protezione” borbottò Laxus.

Fried annuì.


End file.
